One Night In Potions
by Vinta
Summary: Hermione is given detention with Snape, and is told to brew a potion. However, what happens when curiosity overrides common sense, and Hermione unknowingly ingests a very potent lust potion created by Snape himself? 7th Year, LEMONS, Snape/Hermione


Author: Vinta

Story: One Night In Potions

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: In this story, Voldemort is not a threat, so it is an AU fic. There is also some sex and swearing, so please don't read if you don't like it._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ONE NIGHT IN POTIONS

Severus Snape leaned against his uncomfortable wooden chair behind his teaching desk in the Potions classroom. He had just finished failing a bunch of his students' essays, though as expected, Hermione Granger received an O. However, that was not enough for her to avoid detention with him, as she had helped Neville Longbottom one too many times in class, and that led to him having to drop out of the course due to his inability to maintain high marks during formal evaluations. Whatever possessed the old dungeon bat to give detention to her was beyond him, though he was frustrated and angry, and had given her detention on a whim. Not even Potter or Weasley had managed to rile him up the way Miss Granger did. She was always so quiet and proper, and he wondered for a moment, if she ever lost control. Even when arguing, she was very composed. Some of the women he knew could have taken lessons from Hermione about patience and composure. His train of thought of the young witch derailed when he heard a soft knocking noise at his classroom door.

"Enter," he said emotionlessly, pretending to be marking some papers. He didn't know why he bothered, but it felt necessary.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," said a voice. Snape knew perfectly who it belonged to. The soft and low feminine voice of Hermione Granger. Looking up, he scanned her face for any fear or discomfort. He could practically hear her squirming under her skin, though he had to give her credit for not breaking out in a sweat while he continued staring. Her face began to flush red, and her lips trembled in anticipation of his next words. As Snape's eyes traveled down to her neck, then the girl's breasts, an idea flashed through his mind.

"Miss Granger, you may have a seat. You are to brew a potion for detention this evening. I will be grading you on it," he said silkily, with a hint of amusement. He noticed that Hermione's eyes lit up immediately, and she took a seat at the desk closest to Snape's desk. He watched as she walked over to the shelves to grab materials, shaking her small hips as she went along. He nearly groaned as she bent over, revealing smooth flesh from her knees to her upper thighs.

_You dirty old man_, he thought.

He quickly scribbled down instructions for his star pupil, including the materials and observations. She was to write an essay on the effects of the potion, if ingested, for the next day. What amused him the most was that he wouldn't tell her what the potion was. In fact, it was something he had concocted himself one night, so she would merely be able to think of outcomes based on her observations.

As soon as Hermione received her instructions, she got to work, cutting up ingredients, and putting them in her pewter cauldron. Snape observed her subtly, noticing that her bushy hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She fanned herself as she waited for the ingredients to react, and pulled off her outer robe and placed it on the desk behind her. Her face was flushed, and Snape couldn't help but admire the brunette's diligence. He had to admit that it was turning him on. He couldn't wait until she was done. He knew as well as she did, that she would most likely ingest the potion if she had to, just so she could record the observations and write a paper for him. And he was curious as to what she would write. For a moment, he returned to grading his papers, though he could only hear the shallow breaths of Hermione in the background, as well as the occasional stirring noise. He had been reading the same line for the past fifteen minutes, and couldn't help but stop and re-read every sentence. He couldn't concentrate with the witch around.

About an hour later, the potion was bottled and placed on Snape's desk, and Hermione looked very proud of her efforts. It was a nice deep purple, and viscous from the ingredients.

"And what do you think this is, Miss Granger?" he drawled, his voice caressing her name. This caused goosebumps to go down Hermione's arms.

"Sir, I'm unsure of your intentions, but I believe it might be a lust potion," she muttered quietly, red staining her cheeks.

"Why would you say that?" he replied, folding his arms across his chest. He was impressed. She certainly knew her Potions.

"Well, the ingredients are very common ingredients that can mix and cause euphoria or happiness, but to a larger degree. It heightens senses, and even the slight inhalation of it is enough to have an effect," she said, realizing that she was having a hard time keeping still.

"Have you ever heard of a purple lust potion?" queried Snape, who stood up and began to make his way towards her.

"N-no, sir. It was not in any of the textbooks that I read," she replied matter-of-factly. She seemed to move closer to the professor, and watched as Snape uncorked the bottle and handed it to Hermione. The brunette stared at him for a second. "With all due respect, sir, what exactly are you expecting me to do?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed together, and her lips formed a small pout.

"Breathe. I need you to discover the effects of this unique potion. Hand in your essay tomorrow during class," he replied.

He watched as Hermione had a mental battle with herself. It was a battle between common sense and curiosity. And it seemed as if curiosity won, as she downed the entire bottle to Snape's horror. Having that much of his potion inside of someone could cause someone to act very strangely, but before he could say anything, the younger girl's lips were on his, and he could taste the bitter lust potion on his lips. Hermione ran her tongue along Snape's lips until he parted them. She craved him like oxygen, and began tugging at his robes. As Snape pulled away, a hurt expression had began to manifest itself onto Hermione's face.

"I think we should do this a little differently," smiled Snape, ripping off part of his black robes to create a blindfold. Blindfolding his student, he flipped her over so her back was facing him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, eliciting a soft moan in response.

As she pushed her onto his desk, he cupped her bottom with his two hands, giving both sides some light squeezes. The tightening in his pants was beginning to become a problem.

"Do you know why you're here today, Miss Granger?" asked Snape in a low voice.

"Because I've been bad," replied Hermione quickly, screaming out her response.

"And what happens to bad girls?" queried Snape, who began removing his cloak and shirt.

"They get punished," said Hermione coyly. That earned a slap on the behind from her professor.

She moaned in response, and fell limp in Snape's arms. He sat on his chair, with her propped up on his lap. He was kissing her neck and traveling lower, removing the buttons of her shirt before tossing it to the ground. Her soft skin under his hands was enough to make him come, though her twin peaks that stood proudly out of her chest were a different story. They were encased in a white cotton bra, that was so very innocent. Flipping her over on his knee, he lifted up her skirt and rubbed at the skin there, beside her white panties. This caused Hermione's legs to kick in the air. A light pat on the bottom calmed her down.

"Girls like you get punished. Girls like you have been bad," he muttered.

"I've been bad. Discipline me, professor!" said Hermione quickly, a moan escaping her lips with every slap. Snape stared at the red flesh before him, jiggling with every slap. Every cry that resounded from his student's lips was like music to his ears. Her senses were heightened with the blindfold on, and she found herself getting wet from his disciplining. After about five minutes, Snape quickly slowed his slaps so he could hear the girl's deep breaths.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" asked Snape seductively.

"Yes, professor," replied Hermione, as she wiggled her bottom.

Snape smirked to himself and removed the blindfold from her face. He lifted her up and sat her on his desk. He cleared the desk's contents temporarily.

"Strip for me," he said plainly. Hermione's eyes widened, and for a moment, Snape wondered if the potion had wore off already. Certainly after ten minutes, he felt himself getting back to normal, though his erection was still evident, and Miss Granger looked so inviting in her innocent bra and skirt.

"Excuse me, sir?" replied Hermione, her big, brown eyes still wide.

"That's what I said, unless you want to be punished again," drawled the professor, smirking as he unzipped his fly in front of his pupil. Hermione's eyes were immediately drawn to his shaft, and she moaned out loud as she noticed that he had foregone wearing any underwear. From this, Snape gathered that the potion was still in effect. He began rubbing himself up and down, and he tried to keep his eyes open as he nodded at his student to begin the show.

Hermione began by removing her skirt, letting it drop to the ground. She stepped forward to situate herself between Snape's legs, and slowly removed the knickers from her body. As her dripping, wet sex was revealed to her professor, she felt a shock of thrill run through her. Teasingly, she removed her bra and let it drop to the ground. Removing the ponytail from earlier, she sank on her knees, looking up at her professor with a hungry stare.

"May I taste you, sir?" she asked softly. Her professor merely groaned in response, magicking his pants, shoes, and socks away, so he was as naked as she was.

Hermione placed her lips on his cock, and kissed the head before licking from the bottom of the shaft to the top like a lollypop, all the while keeping eye contact with Snape. He groaned in response as she engulfed his entire shaft with her mouth and began sliding her mouth up and down, then back up. She found a rhythm that she liked, and began moaning as she sucked, licked, and teased. The vibrations from her moaning caused Snape to stick his fingers into Hermione's hair, pushing her down all the way until her nose tickled his dark pubic hair.

"Aah, that's it, my pet," he hissed, feeling as if his cock was about to explode. "Aah, I'm almost there!"

Hermione continued to suck faster now, and tried not to gag from having the tip of Snape's member touching the back of her throat. Her hands played with his balls, rubbing them and teasing. Snape began muttering profanities and yelling, and it wasn't until Snape pulled her head back that she stopped sucking, and a loud, shuddering moan escaped his lips as he spilled his seed all over Hermione's neck and breasts. Hermione took a deep breath of air, her chest heaving, and her breasts moving up and down.

"Your breasts look beautiful with my come," grinned Snape devilishly, while reaching out to squeeze both of Hermione's breasts. His thumb played with her nipples as he rubbed his come all over her breasts and torso, eliciting moans from Hermione. "I am a fair man, and I shall return the pleasure you gave me."

"Please!" said Hermione loudly.

She situated herself on his desk and leaned back, spreading her legs and offering herself to him. With one look at her, his flaccid member became hard again. He inhaled the witch's aroma, a mixture of sex and roses.

"You smell sweet, my dear," he said, blowing over her moist sex, causing a shudder to go through Hermione's body.

He used his hands for a second to part her folds and rubbed before eating her out, his tongue teasing her. He didn't plan on giving her any release, though her moans were loud. Her legs had already locked his head in place, and he could hardly breathe except for inhale the air around his student's sex. He continued to lick and rub, plunging his tongue in and out. She was getting wetter, and he was able to lap up all her juices. Her screaming only egged him on, and every bit of juice that was leaving her body was being lapped up like nectar. As he only used his tongue, his free hands moved under her body to cup her bottom, and one finger plunged up her arsehole. Hermione whimpered from the initial discomfort, though began moaning in pleasure at both his licking, and his fingerwork.

"Oooh, don't stop!" screamed Hermione. She bit her bottom lip. "Fuck, Snape!"

With a loud moan, she came, and her legs relaxed, which let Snape pull away from her crotch. Hermione blushed as she sat back up and noticed Snape's face coated with her juices. She was surprised that she was still feeling horny, and began licking her own juices off of his face, while kissing him hungrily. With the same passion, he returned the kiss, and lifted her up so his hands were supporting her bottom, and her arms were rested on his shoulders. She began grinding her wet sex against his stomach, and tossed her head back with a throaty moan. Snape took advantage of his and pushed her against the chalkboard before impaling her tight cavern with his cock, filling her and hitting her sweet spot with every plunge. Their moans filled the room, and their bodies warmed up from the friction of Hermione's still-wet breasts against Snape's dry chest. Their lips found each other, and hungrily devoured whatever they could get their hands and mouths on.

"You like this, don't you, filthy girl? I bet you want me to fuck your titties too. But let's save that for another night," chuckled Snape. He moved faster in and out of her.

"Yes! Your cock fills me up! Don't you stop!" replied Hermione loudly, who began raking her nails down her professor's back in frustration.

As he hurried up, he felt as if he was going to come, and Hermione's moans began to get more frequent and louder. Her mouth hung open, but her brown eyes were locked onto Snape's. Their flushed faces seemed to get redder, and they concentrated on the task at hand. He had never fucked someone as tight as Hermione before, and he was glad that she was no virgin.

They broke eye contact with each other, and Snape was first to come, followed by Hermione, who took a deep breath when she was done. Lifting his student up and out from his cock, he placed her on the ground. Both their legs felt shaky from the sex.

"I hope that you will be able to complete your assignment now, Miss Granger," said Snape conversationally, as if nothing happened. His eyes lingered over his student's breasts for a moment.

"Yes, thank you, sir," replied Hermione, still flushed from their activities.


End file.
